Mion Amagawa's Idol Ranking Performance: Stage 05
Name: '''Shirogane Lily the 10th '''Episode: 24 Event: Idol Ranking Competition Song: Kiseki no Iceland Coord: Rosetta Thorn Coord Start Lily went backstage and got ready, she smiled as she said her before performance quote "Shirogane Lily the 10th! Shining brighter than before, every time!" Performance The cold wind blows the snow, Gathering to form a mound of glisten, Built up and now formed a stack, Carefully molded to create a structure. Miraculously, it then takes shape of a castle - A castle made of ice, the capital of the soon to be formed Iceland - More snow and ice are gathered, Building up slowly and steadily is a village, - Completely empty, silent till even a pin drop can be heard - The Iceland rises from it's slumber under the snow, Only to be melted when the blazing hot sun arises in Summer! Unless a miracle is seen and proved, It'll be time to say goodbye soon... A Miracle Iceland - Is it even true? - Once built up to standard, Doors shut, unable to be opened, Inside is just nothingness! (Her aura appears) The castle, standing tall, seems to be unwilling to reveal. Who shall sit, atop the throne of ice? Be it one, who shines the most, or someone completely unexpected! Who shall be, the top of this Iceland? Who shall be the king or queen? Who has the power, to make this miracle happen! Stride forward, boldly, show no hesitance at all! Fearless, powerful - A fluke or act it may be! - As long as you show that, You shall be crowned as leader! Rule! Forward! May the Miracle come true with the Iceland in your hands! (While the instrumental plays, she snaps her fingers a staff-like scepter appears in her hands. She twirls it around before thrusting it forward. After these actions, following the next line, the stage background changes to a subtle sunrise.) The sun rises, The ice creatures hide, Awaiting the miracle, So as not to melt away and say bye bye, They look, at you, eyes, filled with hope. You stand, filled with anxiety, yet your face remains calm and still, Showing no weakness at all, With this in mind, "They are counting on me, Not wishing to disappear, I shall grant them that, They chose me, I shall live up my name! Sun, I shan't beg you, I order you, don't melt this place!" Goddess of Ice, I call out to you, Show us your grace and mercy, Let them live... Don't let this Iceland, perish just yet. If you can, Never let it melt! I beg you, Hear us out, Show mercy, show grace, Show us...the miracle we await! (She did a Premium A Ranked Star Awake Maiden) The Iceland stays, Not melted, - Cheers fill the air - Praise to the leader, The Iceland stays! A miracle, has happened, - And has proven wrong that miracles are flukes - The existence, of this Iceland, surviving through the Summer, Proves the fact wrong! Making it a myth... (The subtle lighting from the stage dims, and the background turns icy. As part of a stage effect, tiny snowflakes fall. As the next line is sung, the snowflakes fade away and what seemed as an icy panel of glass background, shatters.) This is, Our Miracle Iceland! Trivia *Wings are not visible. Category:ВинКсения Category:Events Category:Idol Ranking Competition AS019 Category:Performances Category:Episode 24 Category:Aikatsu Shine! Category:Mion Amagawa